<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waterfalls coming at your mouth by achilleshq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692590">waterfalls coming at your mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshq/pseuds/achilleshq'>achilleshq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad is a hybrid, Bad is part wither, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Demons, Drowning, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, Nicknames, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Nether (Minecraft), about 1k and a half words ?? thats what the word counter told me, and there for bad &lt;3, if you count falling off a ravine, my guinea pig helped me co write this, semi graphic descriptions of drowning, skeppys a good husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshq/pseuds/achilleshq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft Manhunt with the gang ! what could go wrong ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad is involved in an accident, and Skeppy is there to comfort him &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waterfalls coming at your mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from "waterfalls coming out your mouth" by the glass animals ! check it out :]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>content warnings !! semi graphic drowning scene, referenced torture / flashback, brief v0mit mention, hurt/comfort</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bads clawed feet thumped against the ground, dodging and weaving around bushes and branches, he could see the flash of bright green fabric 10 feet in front of him and called out with a taunting tease.</p>
<p>“Dream-y! I’ve almost got you!” he growled in a sing-song voice, looking to his left to see Antfrost in his cat form running ahead of him, planning to cut dream off, and then bad would corner him and tag him.</p>
<p>It sounds violent and scary, but it was really not. The Muffinteers (what bad affectionately named the group of Antfrost, Dream, George, Sapnap, and him) called it ‘Manhunt Mondays’. In which one person (usually dream) would take off running, their goal to get to a certain part of the SMP with nobody catching them. These would usually last up to 5 or so hours, and were exhausting but gratifying, always a chance to test your limits and strength, which being a group of hunters, they enjoyed.</p>
<p>Dream was less than a mile away from the finishing point, powering through the thick dark oakwood forest at almost top speed when a plan occurred to him. Dream knew Bad and Ant’s hunting styles and he knew how they worked. Bad was part Wither and part Hoglin, which made his steps heavy and loud, but his legs powerful for getting through foliage and resistant to fall damage, he would probably be up high or jump from a ledge to capture Dream. Ant was a cat, so he was light on his paws and good at blending in, Dream could only expect them to try and corner him right before he got to the finish point, just to rub in their victory, but Bad wasn’t going to let Dream have his victory today.</p>
<p>Bad started scaling the rocks to the side of the path, jumping from rock to rock, drawing his pickaxe for dramatic effect when he caught Dream.  He took away his gaze from Dream back to Ant to look for his cue when suddenly, he heard Ant’s face whip back and a stricken warning cry emerged from him, a loud “WATCH OUT!” before bad leaped without looking and violently tumbled into Dream, both of them flailing. </p>
<p>This wasn’t uncommon for Manhunts, after all, when you’re chasing somebody full speed through thick woodworks scraped elbows and needs and the occasional sprained ankle are bound to happen, but what Ant was crying out about was a deep ravine, one that was hidden due to the thick bushes, the one that the force of Dreams’ stop and Bad’s fall was knocking them in to. </p>
<p>Bad’s body slammed into Dream’s muscular one, Dream’s legs sweeping out from under him and tripping over the edge. Bad twisted his body as he fell over, digging his claws into the pickaxe which he desperately tried to hook onto the ledge, while his prehensile tail shot out and tried to catch his green-clad friend.</p>
<p>He held them there for a second, Ant yelling rapidly into his communicator for George and Sapnap to haul ass over there trying to work thru the bushes and brambles to the falling duo when Bad’s measly golden pickaxe started snapping under the weight of a full-grown human and a Demon. They went tumbling down. Luckily, they landed in the water at the bottom of the chasm, but Bad threw himself in first so that no matter what, he would break Dream’s fall, knowing that his body had more durability than Dream’s.</p>
<p>It felt like one moment he was holding himself up for dear life, and the next he was plunged into the icy wrenching depths. His nose and mouth filled, a burning sensation covering his entire body, only getting more painful by the second. As a nether creature, he didn’t do well in water and the only water he felt comfortable in was hot water. His cloak felt like it was weighing him down, but the sheer pain he was in immobilized him from trying to take it off, Skeppy gave it to him after all. His vision started to gain black tingling spots in it, and the pain all seemed to melt into one experience he was sure he wouldn’t survive. He could see Skeppy’s face. He used his weak muscles to smile, and mentally mouth ‘goodbye’.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was 16 years old again (10 years old in human time), having his head violently dunked underwater and pulled back up again, jeering sneers of wither-hunters laughing and gawking at his immeasurable pain. People claim that the treaty between Overworldian species and Netherfolk was well established, but that was only to the rich peoples’ eyes, hunters were still a problem and had almost killed Bad throughout most of his childhood.</p>
<p>He screamed, baring his fangs and bucking his head back, clawing at whoever was doing what felt like pulling on his chest. Suddenly water came uncomfortably rushing out of his mouth and nose, Bad spewing a mix of water and his past meals onto the cold surface he was laying on. He sobbed, weakly clawing at whoever was touching him.</p>
<p>“Please …. Stop …. I’m sorry … I’m sorry I’m sorry!-”</p>
<p>The person backed away, and his body started to settle back into proper breathing again. He was weak and tired and all he did was want to go to sleep. He wanted his Muffinteers. He wanted his Skeppy.</p>
<p>A pair of lithe strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into their chest, and Bad had no will to fight back. A voice he muffledly recognized start humming a soft tune to him.</p>
<p>“What was that song Skeppy sung to you? Uh … hm … oh y-yeah! Saaand, saaand, we’re going to go get some sand, saaaand, saaand, we’re going to go get some sand ….”</p>
<p>Bad drifted off silently to the comforting tune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no idea how long had passed, but Bad eventually woke to the smell of hot chocolate, piled in layers and layers of blankets. He slowly blinked awake, his body in a steady ache, and he managed to emit a soft growling noise.</p>
<p>Somebody on his bed shifted, running their hands up to Bad’s face. His eyes slowly focused, and his world lit up as he realized it was his husband, Skeppy.</p>
<p>“Bad! Bad! Honey, thank god I was so afraid for you-” Skeppy gushed, holding him close.</p>
<p>Bad slowly moved his head, recognizing that they were on Dream’s couch. He tilted his head into Skeppy’s soft touch, relishing in the comfort. “I’m sorry I wasn’t home in time for dinner, I took a bad tumble … I think.” He closed his eyes, letting the memories wash over him. They tasted like acid.</p>
<p>Skeppy huffed, lovingly concerned. “I know baby, and it's okay! I’m just glad your safe-really gave me a heart attack when Sapnap called me and told me you fell down a ravine!” he emphasized ravine, and Bad was surprised he called him ‘baby’, which was usually a petname reserved for intimate or sweet moments. Bad, still a little loopy, giggled .. but then the tears came.</p>
<p>“Hey-Hey-why are you crying?” Skeppy asked sympathetically, and Bad moved his hands to wrap around Skeppy’s torso, nonverbally asking for cuddles. </p>
<p>“I-I lost the cloak you gave me for our anniversary ….” he covered up for the real reason he was crying, the stinging memories of the hunters that had haunted him so vividly. </p>
<p>Skeppy cooed, gently worming his way into the covers, tangling his limbs with Bad’s, letting his beloved demon boy get all of his feelings out. “Shhh..shhh..shhh, I promise I don’t care bad, you mean more to me than any dumb cloak.”</p>
<p>Skeppy gently pressed a kiss to Bad’s curly hair, and after a good cry and cuddle, Bad leaned up and equally as gently kissed Skeppy’s soft lips, and they drifted off together.</p>
<p>Skeppy murmured one last thing in between Bad’s gentle snores.</p>
<p>“You’re safe with me, my wither rose.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOO if you liked this check out my other writings !! and my twitter (@achilles_hq) and my tumblr and tiktok ! (both @achilleshq)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bad ur doing ur best we love u sweetie mwah, take care of yourselves !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>